Pirates in Reminisce Island
by Reminiscent Kitkat
Summary: ONESHOT[?] (but I may continue it as a full story). Includes mild teasing, most of the Sirius members, funny innuendos, serious moments and a bit of fond affections! (I don't quite have a summary that much since it might not be a oneshot for long, but it's worth checking out, right?) R&R?


**Author's note: My random take on the game: Pirates in Love. I **_apologize_** if the characters get a little to OOC…I haven't played the game but I've seen videos on YouTube about them. **Err, the story doesn't **_**necessarily follow**_** the original plot but it will still make the crew travel to places and etc. Think of it as an in between trip before they go to some major island/place. ** Oh and last warning – sorry if everything gets to Charles Dickens long, I'm required to read one of the books and it's driving me a little insane. Hope you enjoy, it's a simple but long one-shot. /shot. / ((The places mentioned aren't real, just my own little creation.))**

* * *

I was out on the docks of Reminisce Island, stargazing from atop of a barrel. It was hollow on the inside and I sat upon it with a sturdy lid. The docks at night were dangerous, but a perfect view of the sunset was simply captivating from this angle. I was supposed to return from my daily errands that lasted almost the whole day – taking care of my neighbors' children, help buy fresh fruits, tending my mum, sweeping up the blacksmith's forge, help dad with the barrels, academics – but somehow…I felt like I should go stargazing as twilight approached. Perhaps it had been too long since I was able to ponder about the glossy night with its zephyr winds and stars…or perhaps…I needed to get my mind off of these mundane tasks.

I began to jump off the barrel but the hem of pale blue dress got caught on the lid. I began to tug on it carefully; not wanting to rip the thin fabric and make it even tattered. Poverty was hard on the citizens of Reminisce Island. Even if we produced enough wine from our finest plants, the greedy capital officials would come steal all of our riches and get tax collectors to take our money. It was a horrible management, but we began to slowly submit because if we raised a finger against them – we would get hung as punishment of…well, it was a just a new rule they established. I wasn't certain on those subjects because I didn't study on politics…or got to hear much about it. But anyways – faintly from a distance, I heard the waters churn a different way. It was strange but I could tell it was…a ship…approaching the harbor. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed in the dark – there was a silhouette of a fine ship that seemed to be getting closer toward this port. I squinted my eyes and stopped pulling on my dress for a moment – wondering what kind of ship was led by this crew.

I saw the massive white sails supported by wooden beams, a few crew members walking on deck, a flag wavering in the night wind and most importantly – a man with a handsome eye patch who seemed to be staring straight ahead while steering the ship. Other than his chiseled features, black hair that tussled back to reveal one of his hazel eyes in the moonlight and defiant eyes casted on land – there was that flag I mentioned earlier that seemed familiar…there was a skull with an eye patch resting in front of which appears to be two bones in a shape of an X. The skull was wearing a pirate hat and as I began to piece everything together…I began to wonder if they were _that _infamous bunch that pillaged the seas and islands within radiuses (or that was what the rumors said…and they were usually true).

Fearfully, I began to tug harder on my dress but it didn't come loose. I also began to doubt if mum actually did have enough money to buy me a new dress. If she could afford one with this much resistance, than surely she would have enough to buy me five new dresses! Muttering incoherent things to myself, I climbed on top of the barrel and sat down again, trying to figure out how this dress got caught in the first place. Glancing out at sea again, the ship began to sail closer toward land! I began to panic and jumped off the barrel, uncapping the lid and desperately trying to remove the stuck part. Weirdly enough, I had an idea to run off with the lid and back to the safety of my home…it seemed like a foolish idea but what other choice was offered for me?

"LAND HO!" I heard a voice yell, sounding rather close to the port.

In the midst of terror, I jumped on a nearby box and climbed into the barrel – carefully placing the lid back onto the barrel with my dress still caught, I quietly stayed still as the ship anchored ahoy on land – wondering (and possibly regretted) if I should have just taken off in a hurry while carrying a barrel lid…

§

I must have dozed off waiting for the crew to go away because I was soon roused from my sleep. But those thoughts didn't occur to me yet as I was rubbing my tired eyes. My neck was stiff from the position and my legs felt numb and uncomfortable. Perhaps the crew went off to their destination and finally left! Feeling a little overjoyed to return back home – I began to push the lid. It didn't budge. Hmm, maybe I was a little weak; I should do a harder push. I began to push at the lid again. It still didn't budge. A little puzzled, I knocked on the top of the barrel and tried to estimate what was on top of it. It seemed heavy. Not quite lead or rock heavy, but more of…a human kind of heavy. I began to use both of my hands and pushed with all the strength I had – and in a matter of minute – the heavy figure was lumped off and so did the lid! Rejoicing internally – I forgot that the hem of my dress was still attached to the top! I immediately tipped the barrel forward and fell down, with my wrist breaking my fall.

With a sharp intake of pain, I cradled my wrist to my developing chest and was momentarily blinded by a bright wondrous light. As I tried to recall what was happening, I felt like I was being watched…by several pairs of curios eyes. Blinking my eyes rapidly to get the tears of pain out of my eyes and trying to adjust to the light – I saw a group of handsome men stare gapingly at me. I could understand that I wasn't quite the treasure – but my mum told me I had the fairest ash brown color of my island and eyes as poignant as the sea…then I started to doubt what they were thinking of my looks as realization dawned on me.

I was on a ship, surrounded by these…_pirates –_ that call themselves _Sirius_. I could recognize them very distinctively. And I was warned not to pester these fellow wanted men. Why was God being unfair to me? Was it because I was an atheist? If it is, then I promise to pray every night to you if you can save me from this situation, _please_. These men had a blasphemous bounty on their heads and they were notorious as rumors spread. I began to tremble and tried to back away, awkwardly dragging the barrel lid with me.

"…why the hell is there a _woman_ – actually, a _child_ – in the barrel I was sittin' on?" a voice smooth, but rough around some words, as glass spoke. I fearfully cast a glance where that voice was coming from – it was the man I saw yesterday…the man with the beautiful hazel eye and chiseled features. He was…Eduardo. I assumed he was the navigator of the ship, first mate, I deduct. "_Thomas_?" he growled, throwing a one eyed looked at the younger male – who looked slightly older than me – with fiery russet color and soft brown eyes that illuminated his fear for the other man.

"I…I…" he was at lost for words as he stared at Eduardo and back at the ground. "I thought…that barrel was part of the cargo…?"

An exotic looking man with skin as dark as chocolate stepped up to save the stammering crewmate – he looked like a doctor. "Eduardo, we all make mistakes, so please – it wasn't his fault." He reasoned gently, casting a quick glance at me. "Besides, we should consider about our wounded guest, and possibly let her stay until—"

He was rudely interrupted by a man with dirty blondish hair that kind of leaned toward brown. There were two swords in the sheaths of his attire. "_Hell _no doc, a girl ain't gonna be a part of our crew. She looks to scrawny to handle anything!"

Eduardo began to steer the conversation. "I agree with Russell fer once, she cannot be a part of our crew. Let's feed her to the sharks, I bet she'll be _good_ bait," he said, smirking at me. I slightly cringed – the rumors seem true about this pirate. He was cruel and rather crude to everyone – even women.

There was a grunt from the back of the crew. "…it's true. We weren't able to get many supplies from this port but wine. It's best if we just...do whatever you want…" the man with a bandana tied around his dark brown hair said – with a frown etched on his face. He seemed more of the stoic yet apathetic type.

I was soon momentarily aware that the conversation began to shift through arguments of food supplies, wine, fishing, medical jargons and other important stuff. Since they didn't pay attention to me – I began to gingerly touch my wrist – wondering if I broke or fractured it. With a wince, I began to gently caress my wrist – hoping the pain would go away. But it didn't. In a moment, a man with a finely distinguished pirate's hat with feathers burst onto the deck. He had a drunken smile and didn't seem sober enough to notice anything but me.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought I told you to get me more wine!" he said, smiling as he did. He opened one of his eyes and noticed how everybody was quiet…and staring at me. One of them pointed an accusing finger at me. It was a rude gesture.

"Captain Morgan! That…that woman snuck into our ship and tried to steal yer wine!" the sword man said. I think his name was Russell, I believe.

"Russell!" a voice scolded, whom I though was the exotic skinned doctor. "Have some manners and nice to a beautiful young lady! It's not every day that there's one showing up at your ship," he looked at me and winked, causing me to slightly blush and look away.

Capt. Morgan began to laugh, cutting off the squabbling crewmates. "If she's a fine beauty…than let her stay on board! It's rather true that you don't see a lass as fine as her…" he began to approach me with…womanizing eyes. I was a little scared by this older man but he had such dashing looks and a lovely smile. "Come here little lass, I'll give you the greatest night of your life," he sang as a drunkard, approaching me a hug. I was a slightly intimidated because of his words and how drunk he was so I ducked as he tried to wrestle me into a hug. Oddly enough as I began to duck away, somebody pulled me away from the Captain Morgan and into their chest.

I flinched as they held my wounded wrist. "Ow…" I murmured, staring up at my savior. He…was actually the man I didn't really want to be saved by. It was _Eduardo_. The scary man who was a beast in battle and who-knows what he does to women and children.

He looked down at me – I was rather a little short on my part – and paused, staring into my blue poignant eyes. "You…" he started off quietly before raising in volume and anger. "Are gonna be one troublesome brat if yer gonna stay with us." He scowled, releasing my wrist and almost flicking me aside. Instead of hitting the railings, I felt another pair of arms to save me from the impact.

"Eduardo…where will she stay?" the doctor said, steadying me as he held my shoulders. "We're too far from Reminisce Island…"

"_What_?" I said suddenly, clutching the doctor's arms as I stared up at him. "No…it can't be! H-How will I get back h-home?" I stammered feelings eyes on the both of us.

He looked back at me with something in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell if that was worrisome for me or how delighted he was. "Don't worry...We'll get your back home safely, right Captain?" he glanced at the pirate hat wearing man.

"…well, it's not _guaranteed_…" I was almost horrified by his words. "…but she can stay as long as she wishes! Maybe she'll get some manners into a few of our crewmates." He said, almost teasingly to Eduardo and Russell. They both turned away and told him to "Shadd'up."

"Well, that settles it then! Welcome to the mighty Sirius crew lassie!" the Captain said, finally giving a grand introduction. "That guy with the eye patch is Eduardo! First mate and navigator of this fine ship!" he pointed over across the opposite direction, toward the man with two swords in his attire. "That's Russell,"

The doctor whispered in my ear: "Don't worry, Russell is a bit of a simpleton and rude to people. So don't take it personally alright?" I nodded, feeling a little better being near someone as mannered as him.

"—Thomas is our younger crewmate! Christopher is over there lass, the man gently caressin' ya. Uh…" he seemed a bit loss until he remembered the other silent man. "That quiet man is Nathan. He's the best chef this crew could ever afford, so stick around till morning, afternoon and supper! He's pretty amazing at cookin'!" he smiled at me and slowly approached, winking at me. "I'm the famous Captain Morgan of this ship! So if anything is bothering you, feel free to tell me and I'll make sure you'll be safe, alright?" he turned away, going to his room. "If ya need me, I'll be sleepin' in…I had to much booze to begin with…" he slammed the door shut and left the remaining crewmates on deck with me.

I looked up at Christopher and he smiled down at me. "Shall I tend your wounds?" he was a bit close for comfort as he edged forward. I released my grip on him and backed away, stumbling and falling in an unladylike matter. I didn't quite understand why I kept tripping…until I saw the hem of my dress still caught. Of course! Even though I had grace and class – I was sure it wasn't my fault that I kept tripping, but it was because of the foolish dress I wearing!

I looked up and saw Christopher smiling, almost stifling his chuckle. He kneeled down trying to help.

"Oh, miss, are you alright?" Thomas asked, stepping forward and kneeling down too.

"My—My dress is caught…" I said, blushing and turning the other way. I felt a bit foolish by my own garment and part.

Thomas beamed at me happily. "Don't worry, we can help you!" he stood up and went to go look for something. "I'll be back miss!" he called over his shoulder and disappearing into his room.

Christopher began to undue the strange knot-like and hooked area of the hem and seemed a bit confused. "What kind of material is your dress made out of?" he asked, curiosity piquing his interest. "…it shouldn't be this hard to loosen up."

I fumbled for my words. "Um…I'm not sure what it is made out of…my Mum is brought it for me…I'm sorry…"

"Don't. You have no reason to apologize," he smiled gently at me, assuring me. "Nathan! Eduardo! Russell! Do you have anything sharp to cut with?"

Russell stepped up and saw the problem. "Ya'know we can just cut it," Christopher moved out of the way and he sliced his sword down at the hem and the dress split from there. "Gosh – and I thought women would be smarter than that."

With offense taken, I glared at Russell as he turned away to his room. "Is there no chivalrous men on this ship?" I huffed, feeling lowly treated. "Except you and Thomas…I am in your debt." I said, curtly bowing in respect.

Christopher laughed and shook his head. "No…you are just far too kind!"

"And what is that _supposed_ to mean?" Eduardo growled from behind me, hitting my head with his hand. I clutched my head and looked back at him, shrinking a bit in fear by his height.

"Erm…um…"

Thomas arrived at the scene and he held up a knife. "Here ya go – did something happen while I was away?" he glanced at me and noticed I was already standing up. "Oh look! I guess I didn't really need to get this!" he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and smiling.

"On second thought Thomas – I think I'll need it to skin her _alive_," Eduardo smirked. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not so I backed away toward the doctor.

"Eduardo!" Thomas protested, putting away the knife. "She's a girl! You can't do that to woman and children! What about the rules to the ship?"

Eduardo sighed and then frowned at me. "I was only kidding with ya Thomas. But now I'm not so sure…"

"Eduardo!" Christopher scolded – I was hiding behind his back, afraid. "You and Russell should treat her better!"

"…I feel as if I were forgotten." A voice called out. It was Nathan the cook. "…whatever. I'll just be in the kitchen peeling potatoes fer supper. Don't disturb me." And with that, he left briskly for his place.

Without any more intrusions – Thomas, Eduardo and Christopher were arguing about me. I was beginning to relax a little on the ship – but not that much. Where was I going to sleep? What was going to happen to me? How long was I going to stay on this ship? And most importantly…what about my _family_?

With my family in mind, I began to realize I may never see them again. I forced myself not to cry and blinked back the tears. I let go of Christopher's shirt and sunk to my knees, staring at my hands. Oh god, what if I never see them again? They _needed_ me.

"...um ah, miss…?" Thomas said, but I began to let out a choked sob. Dear god, what was going to happen to my Mum and Dad? They needed me…so did my siblings. What was going to become of them?

Trembling and hunched over, I began to cry into my hands. Things were happening to fast.

What was going to become of them?

§

I was stirred awake as I heard the waves churned and thumped at the ship's exterior. The sheets weren't quite as hard as the ones at home, but it seemed soft enough…

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling the covers falling off of me. Where was I? I threw off the blanket and swept my legs off the bed and off to the side. I rubbed my eyes again and this time – my face was moist with tears. Wiping my hands on my dress, I wondered which room I was staying in. I prayed it wasn't Russell, Eduardo or Capt. Morgan's room. Those three pirates seemed scary to room with. I observed the room's contents: there were a few maps on the table pushed against the wall, a compass, globe in one corner, some treasure boxes with gold spilling out – it seems like these were the real deal pirates of Sirius – another table with some parchment and a writing utensil – I think that was enough information to deduct who's room this was…

I think I should just take the pillow and blanket and leave. It seemed like a wise choice at the time…

§

"Hey, wake up," I felt something nudging at my face.

"…I thought she was sleepin' in yer room."

"She was, but she left. I didn't stop her and I wouldn't careless."

"Eduardo! She would have caught a cold!"

"Yeah…I don't want her sick! She's an addition to the crew!"

"What's going on here? I thought—"

I was roused from my sleep, seeing the shuffling of boots and sandals in front of my face. I blinked a few times and realized the Sirius crew was standing there, waiting for me, I believe. "…Wh-What's going on?"

"_Nothing_," Eduardo said sarcastically, glaring at the doctor. "We were all discussin' how weird it was for you to cuddle a pillow at this age – _my_ pillow to be exact," there was a snicker from the back, Russell, I think.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my tired eyes, seeing a few trying to hide their amused grin. "Wh-What? I'm only sixteen! I believe it's normal for people my age to do so!" I crossed my arms and looked the other way before sneezing. "ACHOO!"

"…see Eduardo? She might be sick," Christopher said, helping me up. "Here, let me get you checked up," I glanced back as he began to usher me to the medic's room. Eduardo was picking up the blanket and pillow, narrowing his eyes at me before turning away.

Christopher left the door open and told me to sit down on the bed. I began to yawn and stretch – suddenly feeling a sharp pain from my wrist. With a sharp intake of pain, Christopher turned back and asked me what was wrong. I explained to him about yesterday and how I tripped and how my wrist broke my fall. He seemed a bit sympathetic as he urged me to tell me more about my past and worries. I don't know why, but he seemed genuinely trying to help me. As he wrapped my wrist and took my temperature, I told him how scared I was about being the only female on this ship. He told me not to worry because Thomas, Nathan, Russell and him wouldn't try to do anything to actually physically harm me. But on the other hand with a drunken Captain and the rather oppressive Eduardo – he said I should be careful. I took his advice and we talked for another hour or so – releasing the tension and worries I had. I think it was around the afternoon when I began to ask about everyone.

"…um, about yesterday Christopher…"

"What about it Audrey?" he said gently.

"…what happened? Did I suddenly black out or something? Why couldn't I sleep in this room? Why Eduardo's?"

"You had a nervous breakdown when you began to reminisce about your family...It's alright Audrey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to all of us if things were suddenly thrown in your direction and forcing you to change. And sorry about that, it was just – my room had something you were allergic too and that wouldn't be good for your health, would it? I apologize on Eduardo's behalf. Nathan's room had something you were also allergic too, Thomas's room was a bit messy, Russell was...I'm not sure if he'll treat you right. So it was best if you stay'd with Eduardo...he would at least try to look after you." He smiled warmly at me. I shyly smiled back. His brown eyes were so soft and caring. "Take your time to adjust here, alright? In about a few months, we will be heading back to your island, so don't give up hope just yet. Think of this as…as a mission to prepare you for the other dangers and hardships of life. Think of this as your second life and you were reborn as a pirate."

"…alright Christopher," I nodded my head at him. "I will try." I stood up curtsying him, "Thank you…thank you for being nice to me Christopher. You really made me feel better today…"

He smiled a closed eyed smile and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh, it's alright Audrey. You don't have to do that. It's a bit to flattering for me."

"No, I insist…you really are a true gentleman!" I exclaimed, breaking my courtesy.

"No—No, I'm just a pirate Audrey, so please—" we were laughing and chuckling until someone appeared at the doorway. It was Thomas.

"What's so funny in here?" he asked, smiling. "Dinner's ready so you guys should come out!" he left and we both faintly heard him yell, "Call dibs on sitting next to Miss Audrey! She's really nice and pretty!"

"You go on ahead Audrey, I'll join with you soon to lunch." He said, turning his back and rearranging the medical bandages and herbs in their places.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, I guess." We exchanged our quick farewells and I couldn't but smile. How did Thomas know my name? Perhaps they overheard our conversation? Wasn't the door closed…? I stopped at the doorway and looked back at Christopher – he was still fixing the shelves –wondering if he left the door open on purpose…

Shrugging, I headed onto the deck. Thomas saw me and he began to pull me toward the dining area. We chatted a bit as I got a bit comfortable around him. He was easily likable for some reason – and amiable too. I liked how talkative he was. It was endearing that he kept staring into my eyes…and sweet. As he approached the door, he opened it and gestured me to go inside first. I slightly blushed and went in as he followed from behind.

I was flabbergasted and amazed as I realize how big this ship and its rooms were. The dining room was larger than my home and there was a semi-longish wooden table in the middle. There were a lot of chairs but it seemed like everybody dined on one side of the table. A few paintings were hung to keep the empty space occupied and other than how impressive it was – it lacked of décor. It was a little sad for something so grand to be so empty…

"Come here Miss Audrey, we should get find our seats before somebody could claim them!" I followed him and choose a seat somewhere in the middle and Thomas sat right across from me. "And this is the part where we wait!" he beamed happily, causing me to smile in return. "Have you ever been a ship this huge before?" he asked.

"Well, no. It seems pretty impressive though." I commented, acknowledging it even more.

"I know right? Isn't it cool? When I first joined this, I thought the ship would be small and average, but boy was I wrong!" he exclaimed. I was about to ask him why he joined the infamous bunch until Russell entered the dining hall. "Oh, sit over here next to her!" Thomas said, waving his hand giddily.

We exchanged glances and he grunted, taking a seat to my right. "Audrey, huh? You seem…not as bad…" he murmured.

We began to talk about food and then there was a fiery debate on which was better: Nathan's supreme and tantalizing fudge or his yummy, buttery, thick and stuffed loaves of croissants. Unfortunately, the conversation went to me and apparently, I had no clue which was which and what they tasted like. They were a little shell shocked and I explained to them since my fellow people were in poverty, we couldn't afford pastries or any delectable confectioneries.

"…you can't afford a delec-a-what and con-eff-in-whose-it?" Russell exclaimed a little confused. Perhaps he didn't quite receive schooling since he was a pirate. I couldn't blame him. Thomas told him I wasn't able to get anything delicious to eat and money was hard to come by. They both looked at me a little funny before staring at each other. "I'm going to get Eduardo, so I'll be back soon." Russell said, getting up from his seat and walking out the hall.

After a moment or two of silence, Eduardo came into the dining hall and Russell was nowhere to be found. He greeted Thomas and only nodded his head at me.

"You guys should get to know each other better! I'm going to go tell Russell to come back. – And probably get Christopher and Morgan. Be back soon!" he shuffled out of the room rather quickly and Eduardo took his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at me for a second.

I looked up at his face and admired his hazel eye – it was quite the treasure…for a moment, his lips twitched into something and I looked away – perhaps I had been staring for too long. I wonder what happened to his other eye.

"…yer name is Audrey, am I right?" he looked a bit indifferently at me before looking the other way.

"Yes." I answered back simply, studying the finery.

"Do you have a job at your age?"

I looked up, wondering why he was asking such a question. "Yes. I don't get paid very much but I try to handle a few jobs. Even though it's rather tiring day after day, I really want what's best to my family. I owe them something, don't I? They raised me through the tough times and by hand. So I think it's only fair to return the favor, don't you agree?"

He slightly nodded.

"…but," I paused for a moment, wondering if I should share this or not. I do want to get on his good side since I was staying on this ship, but he seems a bit difficult to get to know. I continued to elaborate: "I was actually thinking of working in a factory albeit it's a bit dangerous but it has good pay. But there's another job my friends have been doing. They said it was 'prostitution' and they get paid really well – so I think it might be a good choice to—"

"_Don't_." he said sharply, cutting me off. I began to feel an air of menace around him. "Don't you dare do that Audrey, don't you dare. Do you even know the consequences to that? It's dangerous, stupid, thoughtless, vulgar, _disgusting –" _he glared at me and I felt a bit hurt on my friends behalf. "—and don't you care about your _virginity_? Humph, this is why I don't like islands like these…they would do anything to get money…" he muttered.

It was quiet afterwards. I looked down at my hands almost in shame. It was a bad thing to mention that…and I think I'm on bad terms with him now…but…maybe it's not too late to try and apologize for my foolish words?

"Eduardo?" he looked up with a frown on his face. "I—I'm really sorry for what I just said. Th-That was rather foolish of me…I a-apologize." I bowed my head down and looked down at the table; it had nice wooden swirls on it. Maybe he could think over my apology and accept it. I was alright if he decided to accept my apology weeks later, I would also do the same. I sometimes dislike how words spill from my mouth like that.

I slightly looked up, seeing him tremble a little bit. I saw him raise his hand and I closed my eyes, bracing for the hit –

—that…that never came.

Instead, I felt a pat on my head.

I jerked away, flustered. "Wh-What? I am not a pet!"

He chuckled and shook his head, raising an eyebrow at me in surprise. "I was only teasing you." He stated calmly, like nothing happened.

My heart was pounding and I stared at him with a puzzled expression. "…that…that was j-just…down right _mean_!" I said – a frown appearing on my face. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"If that was mean, then why are you blushing?" he pointed out.

"Ah, um…St-Stop looking at m-me!" I countered back, rather lamely.

"Hmm," he looked the other way, amused by my reaction. "You might be a strange one in bed, aren't ya?"

"What—What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, feeling infuriated by this man.

"Yer too naïve to understand, or better yet – figure it out yer self." Eduardo smirked.

I…was speechless as he mentioned something outlandish as that. "Y-You are a sick pervert!" I said, blushing furiously and trying not to blush even more.

"Says the person who's blushing," he remarked, still smirking. "Which one of us is thinking like _that_? Clearly _I _wasn't."

My mouth was left slightly ajar and I glared at him murderously. I stammered for a coherent thing to say but I couldn't. He laughed as I continued to blush and stammer. Eventually – the whole crew appeared at the table for a midafternoon meal. Thomas was a little surprised that I got on slightly better terms with Eduardo and asked him to move over. Eduardo refused and Thomas kind of sighed in defeat – it was better not to get on his bad side. He sat over to my left and Russell took his seat on my left. Christopher arrived and helped Nathan serve the trays of food. As Christopher and Nathan sat next to Eduardo – I began to wonder where the Captain was. Nathan said he was in his room still hung over and that we should leave him alone.

During the mid-afternoon lunch – it was actually more of a feast – they began to pile up more and more things onto my plate. I tried to eat the lobster that buttered – Eduardo told me I shouldn't really mind my table manners, hmm, typical – I tried eating a chicken drumstick – Russell devoured it and made me almost wanting to quit eating – then they finally had…desert.

I was a little hesitant in choosing what to eat. It had been too long since I had something as sweet as chocolate.

"…don't you want at try a chocolate muffin?" Thomas exclaimed, "Or fudge brownies?"

"Yeah, Audrey! Here, have some chocolate pudding!" Russell took a spoon and directed at me, "Come, it's like the best in the world since it's made by Nathan!"

"Um…alright," he fed me the spoonful of chocolate and swallowed it. For a moment, I was in chocolate haven. I had never tasted something sweet so sweet before. "The richness of the chocolate is very flavorful and it's like it's dancing on my taste buds. This confectionery has such a divine affect that…that I would like _more._" I analyzed, staring at the chocolate pudding before looking up. "…what? Did I say something?"

Nathan stared at me a little impressed and a bit flattered, so did Eduardo. Thomas was busy getting more chocolate pudding for me while Russell was a bit confused. Perhaps he really was a simple person? Christopher laughed and explained it to Russell, and then he laughed too. "…you sure know some fancy language!" he pointed out, digging in too other pastries.

We kind of all laughed and soon, jokes were discussions were traded. Thomas soon fed me some other things such as caramel, vanilla ice cream, various sweets and soon – Russell wanted to do it too. I kind of giggled. Maybe I could get used to being fed like this. Eduardo soon left because he wasn't too fond of sweets and Christopher left too – to look after the hung over Capt. Morgan. The four of us soon talked and ate, getting to know each other a bit better. It was hard to get to know Nathan, but I was starting to grow a bit fond to him after today.

Russell soon left. The rest of us began to clear the table and Thomas insisted that I should leave the plates to him and Nathan. I soon argued a bit that I should help because I was used to the work and labor back at home – I think Nathan was growing a small respect for me. I hope so.

Evening approached and everybody decided that they didn't need supper. They ate a little bit too much this afternoon. Thomas soon left to finish his duties and whistled happily on his way. I stayed in the kitchen to try and help Nathan. After all, Christopher said I should try my best. And I will. He was surprised and told me to go to bed.

"It's dangerous handling a knife, so you should really go off to bed," he said, with a bit of a frown. "I'm sure yer tired for today."

"…are you sure?" he nodded his head. "Okay…but…I thought it would be faster if I tried and help. I've done it a few times before."

He shrugged and continued peeling the potatoes. "If you keep insisting, you can…here's a knife." He handed me one as I got a seat next to him.

"Thanks,"

He grunted in reply. "Just do ten or eleven and stop, I can do the rest."

"Alright," I began to carefully peel the skin off the potato. It took me several minutes just to get a few done but I began to get a bit better and better each time.

The silence between us was kind of nice. We acknowledged each other without even talking…and it was all right with , I began to get a little too into peeling the potato – at home, there wasn't much to do so it was better to occupy yourself with something, like whittling wood and finding a new hobby – and I did more than I was assigned too. At one point, I was getting a bit tired and I accidentally nicked my knuckles with the knife. I didn't realize it until Nathan pointed it out for me.

"…Audrey? I think it's best if you stop fer today. You might want to get that checked out, just in case," he warned.

I placed the knife on the table and stood up, observing my cut. I thanked him for his company and before I left, I heard him call out to me.

"…you don't have to work too hard to prove anything. Just…don't push yourself, okay? And thanks," he looked away, back to the potato. "Thanks fer the compliment during lunch…it's really nice to hear a different compliment…fer a change."

I paused at the doorway and looked ahead, smiling a small smile. "…thanks Nathan. You guys…don't really seem like what the rumors say," and I left, heading toward Christopher's room.

I guess all rumors…aren't all true.

§

* * *

**Author's note: I'm thinking of making another part to the story…so it could, ya'know, be an actual story rather than a one-shot. There will be some conflict and a short plot line for the story to continue…no promises…but it might be plausible. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. ((And a review wouldn't hurt…so…do you think…?)) /shot. ^_^/ **

**Also, shameless advertising alert: do you think you could read my other story on here? If you liked this one, you would probably like the other one too! **


End file.
